Song of the Mammoth
by zzzaney
Summary: A continuation of Dance With the Wind
1. Default Chapter

Body Ayla watched with amusement as Ranec's mouth opened and shut like the fish she'd tickled out of the water. Though he'd tried to hide his feelings, Ayla could read his body language as well as if he'd spoken. She knew all these months that he was hoping she'd have a child of his spirit. 

"My.son?" Ranec finally managed to ask. 

Ayla sat up and lifted the child gently into her arms so he wouldn't wake. Leaning forward, she deposited him into the dark man's stunned arms. 

"Yes. The Mother chose your spirit to help make this baby." 

Ranec couldn't speak as he stared at the tiny baby. He would never have guess the child could have been of his spirit. He was as fair-haired as his mother, and the only indication, maybe, would be the child's light brown hair. After a moment he looked at Ayla. 

"Are you sure?" 

Ayla nodded. "He's of your spirit. His eyes are dark brown, like yours, and even his hair is darker than mine or Jondalars. Tholiza's hair is twice as light. Look, even his nose looks like yours." Ayla pointed. 

Ranec studied the child closer. When he really looked, he could see subtle similarities to his own features, but to casually look no one would really know. 

He couldn't believe the joy that he felt in his heart in that instant, and felt like shouting from the top of the highest mountain. Instead, he managed to choke back his enthusiasm and whisper a heartfelt "Thank you." 

Tholiza started to fuss so Ayla reached over and picked up the sleepy toddler, placing her to her breast. After a moment the child settled down again and both Ayla and Ranec sat in silence, staring in awe and wonder at the tiny miracle Ranec held. 

Ranec's brow furrowed and he looked worriedly towards the tent entrance. "Does he know?" he whispered. 

Ayla took a deep breath and shook her head. "I haven't told with him yet. He thinks he is of his spirit." 

They both sat in silence again as they contemplated Jondalar's reaction. Certainly they couldn't have decided who the Mother would choose to make the baby, right? But then againthey all knew Ayla's theory on how a baby was made. He knew that before he succumbed to her request for pleasures, despite the fact that he knew she didn't remember anything at the time. 

Though Jondalar had grown a lot on their journey, Ayla knew that he still had a jealous streak that came out at the most inopportune times. Would he accept the baby regardless of who's spirit made it? Ayla knew deep in her heart that he would, but what she didn't know was how long that would take. 

"I'll tell him in the morning." Ayla decided as a yawn escaped. 

Ranec smiled worriedly at her. "You need your rest."  
She nodded and placed Tholiza back in her furs at Ayla's head, then laid down. Once she was settled, Ranec reluctantly handed the small baby back to her. He then took his trousers back off and crawled into his furs, blowing out the small lamp. 

Darkness enveloped them and after a moment Ranec whispered. "Have you decided what you are going to name him?" 

Only silence followed his question and he realized Ayla had fallen asleep once again. 

Jondalar watched the shadows move in the tent, and from his perch outside as he kept watch he could hear their conversation. At first he felt ashamed for eavesdropping. After all, here he was a man of 23 years! That was something only a child would do, and even then if caught there would be severe punishment. 

He was about to move away from his spot by the tent when he heard it. Not sure at first that he'd heard correctly, Jondalar leaned closer to the tent despite himself. 

He felt as if he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. His throat constricted and he couldn't breathe. She said.she had said the child was Ranec's. Made of his spirit! All day he had cradled the small baby, knowing that he'd have a son to raise. He had imagined teaching him to hunt, to knapp the flint, in his daydreams he imagined the child becoming first among his people. 

Standing, he strode to the far side of the camp and looked out into the darkness. Cackles just beyond eyesight warned him of the hidden danger that awaited as he struggled with his inner rage. He never knew why he was so jealous when it came to Ayla. Especially with Ranec. At least that part was justified, he grimly mused. 

He never wanted another man to touch her, or for her to have children of their spirit. Thinking of the two of them together, laying on the bank of the stream as he made her hisJondalar surpressed a shudder as an urge to rush into the tent and pound Ranec's face in overcame him. 

Jondalar didn't know how long he'd sat there, but finally the sun started to peek over the trees. It was still early enough to have trouble seeing, but at least the predators had given up for now and went somewhere else. Even Whinney and Racer had moved further away from the tent and were grazing nearby. 

He knew that the others would start waking soon ,and Jondalar didn't want to be around any of them. He couldn't fake cheerfulness with the way he was feeling inside. Instead of trading off shifts again last night, he stayed outside unable to sleep anyway with the feelings he was experiencing. 

He tossed back and forth with what he wanted to do as he sipped a cup of hot tea, and it wasn't until he heard someone moving in the tent did a wave of panic cause him to jump up and head into the woods. 

He just couldn't, wouldn't, face anyone like this. All he could think of was Ranec touching Ayla, filling her with his essence. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Madenia rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up, and looked around the tent. The spot beside her, where Jondalar was to sleep, was empty, but everyone else was still sound asleep. She had been so tired last night that if the baby woke, she didn't hear it. Feeling guilty, Madenia dressed to go outside. The least she could do was make breakfast for everyone. 

She stretched in the crisp morning air and looked around. Where was Jondalar? She ducked behind the tent aways to pass her water, then walked over to the fire. He already had water on to boil, and picking up his cup she discovered that his tea was still warm. 'wherever he went, he hadn't been gone long.' She determined. 

Deciding that the bison would be a welcome change, though it was rather thin from the harsh winter, she took down a small haunch that had been placed in a leak proof stomach and spitted it. Knowing their supplies were low, she then decided to break open some of the pine nuts and roast them. That along with the tea would satisfy them, and she wouldn't even have to dig into their stored supplies! 

When Ranec woke, Madenia had a cup of tea ready for him, along with a chunk of rare bison and some of the nuts. 

"Thank you" he beamed at her, still on top of the world from the news Ayla had given him last evening. 

She blushed at the attention and went back to eating her meat quietly. 

"I take it Ayla's still sleeping?" she asked timidly. 

Ranec nodded as he downed the last of the tea in his cup. "She was up late last night. For the next few days I'm sure she'll sleep most of the time. The women in our cave would rest for at least a half turning of the moon before resuming their activities." He added. 

Madenia nodded, then looked around the area. "Have you seen Jondalar? When I came out this morning he was gone." 

Ranec blanched at Jondalar's name. He had all but forgotten about the blond man. Looking around, he didn't see anything out of place, and both horses and Wolf, who was with them, didn't seem to sense anything out of the ordinary. 

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He looked towards the fire. "Isn't that his cup?" 

Madenia looked at the now cold tea and nodded. "It was still hot when I came out, but I thought he would have been back by now." 

"I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe he just went down to the river." 

Biting her lip, Madenia picked up the three waterskins. "I'll go down too. These need to be filled up and I'm tired of waiting for the snow to melt!" 

Ranec nodded his approval, "Take a spearthrower, and make sure you don't get too close to the edge. We wouldn't want you to fall in with this weather."  
Madenia nodded as she headed towards the stream. Filling the bags was a good idea, but mostly she wanted to make sure Jondalar was alright. She knew he would never look at her as more than a child, but she still couldn't help the way she felt about him. There was a time he seemed genuinely interested in her, but since they'd been traveling, he had been nothing more than affectionate like a brother would be. 

Ranec on the other hand, she thought, had given her more than enough attention. Despite the fact that she wasn't really interested in him, she did find him somewhat intriguing. She knew that he and Ayla had been close, Ayla had told her that herself. 

She was probably the only person from her camp that knew most of the history between her three traveling companions. During the time Ayla and Jondalar stayed with the Mamutoi , she almost mated with Ranec. Madenia didn't see why they just didn't crossmate. After all, that would seem to make everyone happy. Well, almost everyone. More than anything she wished that Jondalar would look at her the way he looks at Ayla. 

She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like for him to touch her the way he touches Ayla. 

Walking along the water's edge, Madenia finally found a rock sticking out from the bank and cautiously climbed on it. If she laid on her stomach she would be able to reach down and get clearer water. The water by the edge was kind of muddy. 

She was just finishing the third waterbag when she turned to see a hand extended towards her. Startled, she dropped the bag and the water went pouring out over the rock's edge. 

"Jondalar! You scared me." She breathed. 

He gave her an apologetic smile, "I didn't mean to. I saw you were almost done and wanted to help you up." 

Blushing slightly, she turned to refill the bladder, then allowed him to help her stand. Once she was back on solid ground, she shyly stared up at him. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Here, let me take those for you." He reached for the three bladders and Madenia picked up her spear thrower again. 

They walked in silence for a moment, then Jondalar nodded towards her spear thrower. "Have you been practicing?" he asked. 

Madenia shrugged. "Not lately. There really hasn't been much time." 

Jondalar frowned, thinking that they'd have plenty of time in the next few weeks while Ayla recovered. 

"Would you like to practice now?" he asked, and stopped when she did. 

"Now?" Madenia could feel her heart beating through her chest at the prospect of being alone with him for a long time. They hadn't really been alone at all since they'd started traveling. 

"Ireally should get the water back to the camp." 

Jondalar reached out and took her hand. "The water can wait. They still have plenty there." 

Madenia allowed herself to be guided by him as they walked farther down stream. 


	2. Song of the Mammoth, Part 2

Body   
  
Ayla woke to the sounds of newborn fussing and smiled as she opened her  
eyes. Her son was demanding to be fed, and she guided him to her breast. She  
lightly kissed his head and picked up his tiny foot, noticing how small it  
was compared to her hand. She had done the same with Tholiza, and with Durc.  
Though her newest son was tiny when she compared him with Durc, she knew for  
a child of the others he was a perfect size.  
  
She closed her eyes and thanked her spirit totems, as well as the Mother for  
allowing him to still be with her. When he was born not breathing, Ayla  
wanted to die. Her dream had warned her though, and she had been thinking of  
everything Iza had ever taught her about medicine to try and be prepared.  
  
She was grateful when his lungs filled with air and he let out a feeble cry.  
Exhausted beyond measure, she barely had enough energy to stay awake while  
she tied off his umbilical cord.  
  
When she woke later to find he was still alive, she had been relieved beyond  
measure. That's when she allowed herself to study every detail of him. She  
was surprised at first when she realized that he was of Ranec's spirit. All  
the other children she'd seen at the summer meeting that Ranec had started  
at least seemed to have his coloring come through.  
  
She remember a conversation she had with Tricie though. She had said that  
when Ralev was born, he was lighter than her. It was only later that his  
coloring started to come through, though his facial features and hair let  
everyone know right away that he was of Ranec's spirit.  
  
Ayla smiled as she tried to imagine what he'd look like when he was older.  
Would he look more like Ranec then? Looking at the baby, Ayla didn't regret  
sharing pleasures with him. How could she? The Mother blessed her with a  
beautiful son. She did feel some regret that the child wasn't of Jondalar's  
spirit though. Knowing she'd have to tell him soon, Ayla decided to finish  
feeding him, and Tholiza, then dressing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ayla! What are you doing up?" Ranec chastized as she came out of the tent.  
She seemed to ignore his question as she straightened with the baby.  
  
"Could you get Tholiza for me?"  
  
"Yes, but you should be resting!" he ran ahead of her and placed a fur on a  
stone near the fire. Once she was sitting comfortably, he went into the tent  
and brought her daughter out.  
  
"Where's Jondalar and Madenia?" she asked as Ranec handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"Madenia went down to the stream to fill the water bags. I guess that's  
where Jondalar went too. He was gone when I woke this morning."  
Ayla frowned as she sipped her tea. She was certain that everyone had to  
have been up for awhile now, and it wasn't like Jondalar be gone for so  
long.  
  
Ayla sat her cup down. "Ranec, will you watch Tholiza for me?"  
  
Ranec gave her a long look. The tone of her voice didn't sound good. "Yes.  
Are you going back to sleep?" he hoped that she would be.  
  
Ayla shook her head. "I need to speak with Jondalar."  
  
Frowning, Ranec bounced Tholiza on his knee. "Shouldn't you wait until he  
comes back? He could be anywhere!"  
  
Ayla smiled at his concern. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl. Besides, after  
Durc was born I had to take care of myself until we could return to the  
Clan. A little walk isn't going to hurt me."  
  
Knowing she was right, but not liking it, Ranec nodded his assent. Ayla  
smiled and straightened the sling the baby was in. Standing, she gave Ranec  
one more look.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Calling Wolf, she headed towards the  
water.  
  


Ayla slowly made her way towards the stream, making sure to take her time.  
She was still pretty tired from yesterday, and sore. More than anything she  
was grateful that she didn't have to hunt and forage for food like when Durc  
was born. She shuddered thinking about the time she had to leave him at the  
small cave while she went out. The fire had died, and he was so cold when  
she returned.  
  
Reaching the water's edge, Ayla pushed that thought back to the recesses of  
her mind once again. She wanted to remember the good times she had with her  
son. Ayla didn't think there was a single day that went by though, that she  
didn't think about him, hoping that he had mated, and had high status among  
the Clan. Most of all, she hoped he was happy. Truly happy.  
  
Ayla looked around but didn't see either Madenia or Jondalar. What she did  
find though, was fresh tracks. She knew they were there not too long ago,  
and followed the footprints down stream.  
  
Madenia watched as Jondalar placed another clump of earth onto a fallen tree  
and walked back to her.  
  
"Go ahead and try it now." He said as he stood beside her. Madenia nervously  
loaded a small spear into the spear thrower and took aim. She hoped she  
wasn't visibly shaking with him being so close. Taking aim, she pulled her  
arm back and let loose.  
  
The spear went the distance, but she was off by about three of Jondalar's  
feet from the target.  
  
"I told you I wasn't very good." She admitted, not looking at him directly.  
  
Jondalar smiled at her. "Nonsense. All it takes is some practice. It's  
really not that different from using a regular spear. You're pretty good  
with that."  
  
Madenia thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I guess you're right. I  
never really thought about it before."  
  
"Try another one," He encouraged.  
  
Madenia loaded another spear and bit her lip as she concentrated on the  
target. If it was a regular spear, she would have been able to hit it  
without a problem. When it was only she and her mother at their hearth,  
Madenia had went on a few hunts, but mostly set snares to catch their  
supper. She used to practice quite a bit though, and this really shouldn't  
have been any different, she told herself.  
  
Pulling back, she let the spear fly and watched as it grazed the target this  
time, though the big clump of mud was still where it had been. Smiling  
triumphantly, she turned to Jondalar.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
He couldn't help but get caught up in her enthusiasm and laughed out loud.  
"Keep practicing, and soon you'll be as good as Ayla."  
  
Madenia highly doubted that she'd ever get that good, but having Jondalar  
compliment her still made her blush. She loaded another spear and let it  
fly. This time she was again a little off to the left and Jondalar stepped  
towards her.  
  
"Here, you're twisting your body just as you cast, stand like this," He  
moved behind her and took her throwing arm in his hand.  
  
Madenia had forgotten how to breathe as she felt his chest envelope her  
back. Almost like in a trance, she let him move her arm to the right  
position.  
  
"Do you see the difference?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
Madenia could only nod as she leaned back to him. He pulled her arm back and  
moved it forward a few times so she could get the feel of it. His other hand  
was resting on her waist.  
  
"Now try it."  
  
Madenia threw the spear, and thought it flew true, it was short of the mark  
by a good ten feet. Not moving, she looked where the spear had landed though  
every part of her being was focused on the man behind her. Deciding that  
now, since they were alone, would be a good time to tell Jondalar how she  
felt about him, she slowly turned.  
  
Of course, she wouldn't tell him that she would fantasize about him asking  
her to co-mate with him and Ayla, or having babies of his spirit, but she  
could at least let him know that she'd like to 'honor the Mother' with him.  
After all, that was perfectly acceptable, even when people were mated.  
  
Most couples at Mother's Festivals picked other partners to Honor the Mother  
with.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she tried to find her voice. It was difficult with  
his hand still on her waist, and when she turned, his other one joined it.  
Cocooned in his embrace, she could only watch mesmerized as he bent his head  
and kissed her gently. Stunned, it took her a moment to respond, but when  
she did, he deepened the kiss.  
  
By the time he pulled back, Madenia felt as if all her bones had melted.  
Staring at him wide eyed, she desperately hoped he would kiss her again, or  
do more.  
  
"Jondalar."  
  
Both of them jumped at the sound and looked towards Ayla. Madenia pulled  
away from Jondalar and ran out of the small clearing before either of them  
could react.  
  
"Madenia!" Jondalar called after her. Turning to Ayla, he felt his face burn  
with shame at first, then concern. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
She looked down and he noticed the baby. Feeling his throat constrict,  
jealousy and hurt filled him, as well as anger. Exactly who he was angry at  
he wasn't sure, but nevertheless, the feeling was there.  
  
"I....wanted...needed to speak with you." Ayla quietly answered. Jondalar  
turned his back to her, and she could tell from his body language that he  
was angry. Every muscle in his body was tense.  
  
"You had to come all the way out here to do that? Couldn't it wait until  
later?" He spat with venom, then regretted it immediately.  
  
Ayla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then took a deep breath as she  
squared her shoulders. "You don't have to snap at me. I just came to tell  
you......that our baby.....is of Ranec's spirit." She finished softly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Jondalar spoke dejectedly, as if his spirit had  
been broken. "I already knew that."  
  
Ayla looked at him puzzled. "But....how?" Did he notice the subtle  
differences in the baby? He didn't seem to.  
  
"Does it matter?" He turned to face her again, and she could see the hurt in  
his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jondalar. I know how much you wanted him to be of your spirit,  
but I don't regret for a moment that he isn't. How could I? The Mother has  
blessed me, blessed us, with a beautiful son. He's still the child of your  
hearth, if not your essence. Please don't be upset."  
  
Jondalar clenched his fists until his fingernails dug painfully into his  
skin. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by the fact that Ayla's child wasn't  
of his spirit. There were women everyday that gave birth to children not of  
their mate's spirit. But it did.  
  
He walked down to the practice target and picked up the small spears.  
Walking back to Ayla, he paused momentarily before clearing his throat. "We  
should be getting back." He took a few steps past her, then turned to wait.  
  
Not knowing what to say to make things right between them, Ayla  
avoided looking directly at him so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes as  
she went past him. Silently, they made their way back to camp.  
  


  
Madenia practically ran into the camp, and stopped short when she saw Ranec  
sitting with Tholiza. She turned from him, hoping that he hadn't seen the  
tears running down her face.  
  
"Madenia? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned, as he stood and started to go  
to her.  
  
'Only my pride' she ruefully thought before shaking her head. "No." when he  
neared her, she moved away, and picked up a basket.  
  
Ranec stood there watching her, knowing that something was bothering the  
woman. He wondered if she'd found Jondalar, and also noted that she didn't  
have the water skins.  
  
"Did something happen at the river?"  
  
Madenia shook her head again, as she busied herself with rearranging the  
contents of the basket.  
  
"Where are the water skins?"  
  
She stopped what she was doing as her heart jumped. She had left them in the  
clearing!  
  
"II forgot them."  
  
Puzzled, Ranec was about to sit beside her when he noticed Tholiza wandering  
towards the edge of camp. Retrieving her, she let out a laugh as he lifted  
her into the air.  
  
When he turned back around, Madenia had went into the tent. Sighing, he  
placed the toddler down again and gave her the small carving of Wolf that he  
made, to play with.  
  
  
  
Ayla and Jondalar walked in silence back to the camp, neither wanting to  
face the hurt each was feeling. The baby started to fuss, and Ayla stopped  
so she could adjust her tunic so he could nurse. Jondalar had also stopped.  
Apparently, though he was angry with her, he wanted to make sure she made it  
back to camp safely. She was still confused about his behavior. There had  
been many times in the past where he would lash out, and also avoid her, but  
she came to realize it was because he cared so much for her he couldn't  
handle the strength of the feelings. She had hoped that they had moved  
beyond that stage by now, but apparently she was wrong.  
  
She was cold, and had been out much longer than she had intended. Wanting  
nothing more than to crawl back under her furs, Ayla glanced at Jondalar and  
continued to walk. Wolf appeared from the brush, and whined at Ayla.  
  
"Not now Wolf." She wasn't in the mood for playing at all.  
  
He let out a yip and wagged his tail, moving in front of her, blocking her  
way.  
  
"Not now!" She snapped. When Wolf hunkered down and slunk out of her way,  
she felt guilty.  
  
"Wolf," Jondalar called, and the lupine bounded to him, happy again.  
Jondalar gave him a scratch behind the ear as he continued to walk. It was  
as if he was trying to do the opposite of whatever she wanted.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Ayla plodded along, wanting nothing more than to get  
back to camp and get warm.  
  
  
  
Reaching camp, Ranec smiled with relief when she came into view. "Thank  
Muta! I was getting ready to go and look for you."  
  
Ayla managed half a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long." She  
looked around the area then, "Is Madenia here?"  
  
"She's in the tent."  
  
Jondalar moved past Ayla and entered the tent, not saying anything to either  
of them. Frowning, Ayla decided to give them time to talk, and sat by the  
fire. Opening her medicine bag, she decided to make a calming tea for  
herself.  
  
Digging through the different pouches, she added some chamomile and rosemary  
to help settle her stomach and calm her nerves. To that, she added lemon  
balm to lift spirits, and thinking of how heavy she was bleeding, yarrow.  
  
Adding the boiling water, she waited for it to steep as she warmed herself  
by the fire.  
  
By the time Jondalar and Madenia came out of the tent, Ayla had finished  
most of the tea as well as nursed Tholiza. Ranec was holding the baby and  
she couldn't help but smile when she saw how loving and attentive he was.  
  
  
Ayla glanced up at the two of them, and noticed how Jondalar looked more  
flushed than normal. She hoped he was feeling well, and was glad she had  
made more than just one cup of tea. She poured him a cup, and placed it  
beside her where he normally sat.  
  
Though there was no 'set rule' it always seemed that she and him would sit  
together, and Madenia and Ranec would spread out on the other side of the  
fire. She was hurt when he didn't sit down beside her though, opting to sit  
beside Madenia.  
  
The younger woman wouldn't look at her, or anyone else for that matter. She  
seemed a little dishelved, and uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm going to lay down for a little while." Ayla announced. As she stood,  
Ranec also did and handed the baby back to her.  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to name him yet?" he asked as he looked  
at the sleeping child.  
  
Ayla glanced at Jondalar and noticed his muscles stiffen.  
"No."  
  
Settling onto the furs, she sighed and fought the urge to cry. She knew it  
must be because of the moods that women go through after they give birth,  
and tried to not let the events of earlier get to her.  
  
In her dream, Jondalar wasn't jealous, and she knew that all he needed was  
some time to himself. He loved her, and the baby. She knew that from the way  
he was acting yesterday, and soon they would have a complete hearth again.  
All he needed to do was come to terms with his feelings.  
  
Tholiza had a new brother, and this time she was going to do everything in  
her power to make sure she didn't lose this son.  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Song of the Mammoth, Part 3

Body Ayla laid still as he came into the small tent. Though she had her eyes closed, she could sense him looking at her. They would be leaving in a day or two and he had busied himself this past week by hunting, or checking their supplies, or just finding anything to do so he wouldn't have to spend time with her. He did seem to find enough time to spend with Madenia, Ayla ironically thought. 

She could hear his tunic brush against his skin as he lifted it over his head, and had to make herself breathe normally. She missed having him near her so much. 

Normally, she'd be up earlier than him, but since the baby was born, he was always out of the tent even if it wasn't quite daylight yet. The furs pulled back and Ayla could feel the cold night air brush across her back and her exposed breast. The heat from Jondalar's body caressed her and she could feel his breath tickle her neck. She almost opened her eyes when he gently brushed her hair away from her face, and he didn't notice the tear slip from the corner of her eye as he covered them back up and rolled over, his back to her. 

"Do you have everything?" Ranec asked Madenia as he tied the last basket down. She looked around the area, making sure everything was packed. 

"I think so." 

Jondalar was with Whinney, rearranging things one last time. It seemed that they had even more things to carry now that the baby was here. Ayla handed him a package. 

"I'd like to keep this one near the top." She said as he took it. 

"What's in it?" 

"Clean packing for the Tholiza and Wynic, and an extra blanket." 

Jondalar frowned, and roughly tied the bundle on top. Ayla was still standing there, looking at him, and he moved away to add more snow to the fire ring. 

Whinney moved closer to her, and she placed her head on the mare's neck, drawing comfort as she scratched her in her favorite places. 

"Ok, that's it then. Everyone ready?" Ranec cheerfully asked as he smiled at the small group. 

Jondalar scowled, but quickly hid it as he walked towards Racer. He stopped short though, and looked at everyone. 

"Maybe it'll be better for Madenia to ride with me today." 

Ayla looked at him in disbelief, and he had to look away. Clearing his throat, he continued. 

"Whinney is gentler for you Ayla." 

Ranec looked at Ayla, then back to Jondalar. It was no secret how Jondalar felt lately, and he knew there was more to it than what he said. "I can ride Racer with her, that way you and Ayla can still ride together." Ranec offered. 

He had never ridden with Ayla, and being that close to her... that, along with the fact that he knew she was hurting and wanted to be with Jondalar, made him offer. 

The Zelandonii man shook his head as Madenia moved towards the stallion. "You haven't controlled Racer yet, but Whinney's used to you. It's better this way." 

Before anyone could protest, he leapt onto Racer's back, and reached for Tholiza. Madenia looked hesitantly towards Ayla, but what could she say? 

She handed the girl to him, then he helped her up. 

Once Ayla was settled on Whinney, Ranec handed Wynic to her and climbed on behind her. Placing his hands tentatively around her waist, they followed behind as the four of them continued their journey. 

Wolf looked from one horse to another, then whined before following his pack. 

########## 

The weeks passed slowly for the small band of travelers. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and in the mountainous region they were traveling through, they were lucky if they made a few miles a day, despite the fact they had the horses. 

Ayla glanced towards Jondalar who was guiding Racer. Madenia sat astride the stallion as they picked their way over a particularly icy patch of ground. Since they were also traveling up hill, it was twice as dangerous. 

"Ranec, will you hold Wynic for me?" she turned and he gently took the child from her, cradling him with a protective tenderness. 

"What are you going to do?" he asked as she slid off the mare. 

"I'm going to help Whinney." 

Ranec frowned. "I should be the one doing that." He made to move off the mare just as she lost her footing and had to grab hold of her stiff mane to keep from falling off. Wynic started to cry at the sudden movement, and he comforted the baby. 

"Whinney will follow me better." 

Jondalar stopped when he heard the noise and frowned. He walked back to them. "Ayla, what are you doing?" 

She turned to face him, steeling herself from the rejection she knew would come. After these past few weeks of traveling, he barely spoke to her, and when he did, he'd pull away quickly. She had hoped by now that he would have gotten over what was bothering him, but so far... 

"I'm going to lead Whinney. With the travois she can't choose her footing very well." 

Jondalar opened his mouth, but changed his mind before speaking. Besides, what did it matter to him if she lead Whinney? After all, she could take care of herself, he reminded himself. Taking a step back, he took a deep breath. 

"There's a flat spot just over this ridge. We can camp there for the night." He turned and walked away before Ayla could respond. 

She tried to hide the hurt on her face and was glad that it was cold enough for her to have her parka hood up. The thick fur not only protected her face from the elements, it protected her feelings from being shown. 

By the time Ayla reached the camp with Whinney and Ranec, Jondalar had already unhooked the travois from Racer and was setting up the tent. Madenia was gathering wood for a fire, and had to settle for breaking off low lying branches from the scraggly trees nearby. At this altitude with the harsh winters, hardly anything grew. Even mighty pine trees that would grow to over 80 feet where Ayla was from, barely grew past the size of a bush. 

After Whinney was unhitched and Ayla spent some time rubbing her down and thanking the animal with her special words and motions, she took a good look around. They were on the top of the small mountain they had climbed, and Ayla knew she'd been in this area before when she and Jondalar first came from the Mamutoi. From were they were, she could see the tops of 3 more mountains and part of one that was obscured from the clouds in the distance. Luckily the weather had calmed and she had a clear view of the beautiful ruggedness of this region. 

Looked toward the camp, she knew that everyone had everything taken care of. Jondalar efficiently set up the tent with a little help from Ranec, and Madenia had a fire going. Tholiza was gumming a piece of dried traveling meat, and Ayla made a mental note to make some more of the paste from her dried plants to help with her teething. 

She turned to go and thought she heard something off in the distance. Scanning the area again, she waited for the wind to carry the sound back to her but it didn't come. Wolf brushed against her leg and she absentmindedly scratched him behind his ears. 

Making her way to the fire, she sat down in-between Jondalar and Ranec. Tholiza smiled at her and squealed before crawling towards her mother. Ayla picked her up and smiled lovingly the girl. She was getting more beautiful everyday. Jondalar used to say that she looked just like Ayla, but she didn't think so. She was big and ugly, always had been. To her, she looked like Jondalar. 

She placed the toddler under her tunic and nursed her as they waited for the water to boil for tea. 

Jondalar looked at the sky and smelled the air. It seemed that their temporary reprieve from the weather was about over. He could tell there was snow in the air again, and hoped that they'd have time to get into the small valley below so they'd be protected from the elements before the worst of the storm hit. Where they were at now left them with little protection from the elements. 

He was also concerned about their supply of food. Normally they'd at least spot a heard of mountain goats, or other animals that made their home out of the harsh climate, but so far he hadn't even seen any signs that any were near. 

Ayla cleared her throat. "I think I'll look around for a little while." 

"I don't think that's a good idea Ayla. The weather could change at any moment. It's better if we all stay around the camp." Ranec warned. He was always concerned for her, even if there didn't seem to be any danger present. He looked to Jondalar to back him up, but he was just looking at Ayla before he tore his eyes away from her. 

Though he didn't want he going off alone, and didn't want anything to happen to her, he was still hurting and for the past few weeks he didn't know what to say to her. At first he'd been so hurt and angry, he didn't even want to be around her. Every time he looked at the carver or Wynic, he was reminded that they'd shared pleasures. It didn't matter that she had no memories of them together, this was a constant reminder that she had chosen another. He was acutely aware that since the baby was born she hadn't shared pleasures with the dark man with the laughing eyes. Part of him imagined her running to his furs after she gave birth to a child of his spirit. 

He thought of Madenia then and felt a blush creep to his cheeks. He'd used her to take his mind off of Ayla. It wasn't fair to her and he knew it. Though they'd only shared pleasures once, the day after Wynic was born, he still spent most of his time with the young woman. He had been angry, hurt, and she was so willing... 

Knowing she had only known pain at first, he had pleasured her with the best of his skill. She had experienced pleasures twice before he spilled his essence into her. In his mind though, it was Ayla he was pleasuring. She who had fit him perfect from the beginning. Madenia couldn't take his entire length and he'd held back, but in his mind, it was his Ayla, his perfect woman. 

He looked up to see Ayla staring at him and he turned his head quickly, hoping she hadn't sensed what he had been thinking. 

Ayla tried to hide the look of hurt on her face when Jondalar turned from her. It was true, he didn't care about her any longer. "I won't be gone long." 

She stood and grabbed her spear thrower before walking quickly out of camp. Wolf whined and looked at Jondalar. He could sense something wasn't right, but he had taken it upon himself to keep charge of the children. He wouldn't give up his guard unless he had permission. 

"Go with her Wolf" Jondalar quietly said and watched as the lupine dashed off in the direction Ayla had gone. 'Protect her' he added silently to himself. 

############### 

Ayla wiped angrily at the silent tears that escaped from her eyes. She didn't understand why she kept putting herself through this. After all, this wasn't the first time that he had acted this way towards her. 

He claimed that he loved her, and that he wanted her to share a hearth with him, but now she wasn't so sure. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong! All of the 'others' she met believed that a woman could chose whomever she wanted to share pleasures with. Why did he act as if she wasn't allowed that same right? 

Though she knew she shouldn't care, she couldn't help but care. She still loved him more than anything or anyone. He was chosen for her. Her totem chose him the same way she was chosen. His totem was strong enough to defeat hers, and that's why Tholiza was here. But... if that was true, then how did the black cat, Ranec's totem, defeat her cave lion to make Wynic? She knew that a baby was started when a man's essence entered a woman, but that not everyone had a baby every time pleasures were shared. She wished she could understand how the totems worked to help make a baby. 

She thought of her newest son as she picked her way down a steep hill. She wondered what his totem would be, and Tholiza's. she wished that Creb was still here so he could search and find their totems. She hoped they would reveal themselves before too long. It wasn't good to go without the protection of a totem. She knew she'd have to make Wynic an amulet soon also. 

Ayla barely took note of her surroundings, so lost in thought that she was. When she heard snow crunching behind her, she turned around quickly to find wolf loping towards her. 

"Oh Wolf! You frightened me!" she hugged him as he licked her face with his raspy tongue. "So you decided to come hunting too? Lets see if we can find something good for dinner tonight." 

She was glad that the wolf showed up when he did. It took her mind off of Jondalar, and she was starting to feel better as she watched his antics. He would dash into a small bush, or run behind a boulder, to wait for her to approach, then he would 'mock' pounce. At one point, he buried himself in the snow and waited for her. Normally someone not looking for him would have not noticed him, except for his tail which was wagging rapidly, throwing snow to and fro. 

The snow was getting fairly deep where they were walking and Ayla had decided it was time to turn back. They had been out there long enough for the sun to move half way across the afternoon sky. She knew they only had about another hour or so of daylight left. As she turned to go, she heard that noise again. Wolf heard it too, and whined a half growl. Turning back, Ayla lost her footing and let out a scream as she slid down a snow covered rock incline. 

Wolf howled as he paced back and forth on the ledge above. It wasn't until Ayla started to move that he found the courage to find his way down to her. By the time he reached her, she was just sitting up. 

Shakily, Ayla reached for her spear thrower as she sat almost waist deep in the cold snow. Though there was enough snow at the bottom to keep her from being more seriously hurt, she had hit at quite a few places on the way down. 

"I'm alright Wolf." She reassured him as she examined the wooden instrument. It was broken. Split almost down the middle. She knew it would be useless now and thought about how angry Jondalar would be with her. She should have seen that ledge, even with the extra snow hanging over the top. 

Looking up, she tried to plot a path that would be easiest to reach the top, but the snow covered most of the distinguishing landmarks. She couldn't tell where a foothold would be, or even a branch or root. Knowing she couldn't sit there forever, Ayla moved to stand when a pain shot up her leg. 

"Aggh!" sitting back down, she gingerly pulled her left leg towards her. Either on the way down, or when she landed she must have injured her ankle. Hot tears of frustration clouded her vision as she thought of what she could do. She didn't want to wait until Ranec and Jondalar came looking for her. That could take a long time. Without a fire her thick fur parka wouldn't keep her warm for long. She needed to keep moving. 

Wishing she had one of the walking sticks Jondalar made, she braced a mitted hand against the rock wall and stood, testing the weight she could put on that leg. Wolf whined and she knew she could send him for help. He did it before. Part of her didn't want to bother Jondalar though. They had enough problems going on without him having to come after her as if she were a child. 

Ayla tried to walk and managed a few steps before the pain sent her to her knees. There would be no way she could climb up the incline like this. Knowing she had no choice, she looked at the wolf. "Wolf, find Jondalar." She commanded as she gave him the hand signals to go with it. "Get Jondalar." 

Wolf whined at her and she repeated herself one last time before he disappeared from sight. 

Ayla pulled a pouch out from under her parka and took a strip of traveling meat. Chewing slowly she scanned the area nearby for any signs of animals. She hoped that Ranec and Jondalar would be able to find her quickly. The stars were now low in the sky and only a sliver of daylight remained close to the western horizon. Drinking sparingly from her water skin, Ayla shivered as she curled herself up into a ball as best she could. 

She must have dozed for a little bit, because when she awoke the stars were covered and it was snowing lightly. Shivering, she knew she had to move around to keep warm. She could hear rustling nearby and reached for her sling, readying two stones. When nothing materialized, she allowed herself to relax a little, convincing herself that it was just the wind. 

The tall figure slowly made his way over the rocky ground. The pitch torch he'd been carrying died out, and he was mostly 'hearing' his way. At first when that large wolf came to the edge of his campsite he'd been scared and reached for his spear. Before he could get a good hold on it, the animal had knocked him down. He was certain that he would meet his end, and no one would ever know what had happened to him, but the animal only licked him and whined. 

It was then he realized that this was no ordinary wolf. He could only recall one other time when he met such docility in an animal. That's when he took a closer look. 

The wolf took hold of his hand and pulled gently, not breaking skin. It took him awhile to figure out the animal wanted him to follow. Hope burned inside him. If Wolf was here, then certainly Ayla and Jondalar couldn't be too far away. But what if something had happened to them? What if the animal wasn't even traveling with them any longer? He was reluctant to leave the security of his fire. After all, the weather was changing for the worse, and he didn't want to be caught without shelter. 

Wolf had become more agitated, so the tall man lit a torch covered in pitch, readied his spear, and followed the animal. 

The wolf stopped a little way away, and he slowly made his way over. He could tell there was something on the ground, but it wasn't until he was almost upon her that he realized it was a person. 

Turning her over he was surprised to see who it was. "Ayla, wake up." She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He was thankful that he could feel her shivering. 

"What are you doing up here alone? Where's Jondalar?"  
Ayla squinted her eyes against the snow flying around and when she recognized him, her eyes opened wide with shock. 

"Dalanar! What are you doing here?" she asked. 

He smiled as he lifted her up, pulling her into his arms to help warm her. Responding with a tinge of humor. "I believe I asked you that first." 

"I was out hunting after we made camp, and I fell down that cliff. I think I twisted my ankle. How did you find me?" 

"Wolf." 

Ayla looked around, puzzled. Wolf was nearby digging himself a hole to hide in. the weather was picking up and he wanted no part of it. 

"I told him to get Jondalar." 

Dalanar looked up a the cliff and shook his head. "He probably couldn't find a way back up. The winds are calmer here, you were lucky." He looked around and knew that there was no way they could stay the night where they were. He also knew that without help he'd never get her back up that cliff. He wasn't even sure he could do it himself! 

Everyone had warned him of trying to cross the glacier and visit the Losandunai this late in the season, but he wouldn't listen. A runner from a Zelandonii cave reported seeing the son of his hearth traveling through Lanzandoni territory. He was hurt that they hadn't stopped at the cave to stay. When he had arrived at the summer meeting the other year and found out they'd been banished, he, along with most of his cave, had been outraged. 

Most of the Zelandonii hadn't known Ayla, or met the animals, and rumors had spread rampantly that she commanded evil drawing flathead spirits to her and had to be kept away. His cave had issued a formal protest to the Council of Mothers, but since they were 'Lanzadoni' their objection warranted little merit. Since then, he'd tried to find out where they may have gone, but no one knew. He didn't think a single day had gone by when he didn't worry about Jondalar and Ayla. The Zelandonii of the 9th cave had said she'd been blessed, but even still they'd been banished. 

When he found they had gone east, he had assumed they were heading across the glacier again. His dreams had plagued him nightly for months, and finally he announced that he was leaving to try and find them. Everyone argued against it, saying that he was foolish to leave in such weather, but he didn't care. He knew he had to at least try. Echozar had wanted to go with him, but Joplaya had finally been blessed and he told the man to stay. Jerika was a different matter altogether. They had many a heated debate over him wanting to go, but in the end they both knew he had to. He'd been gone over two moons now, and he had just about given up hope of reaching the Losandunai, let alone finding the son of his spirit. 

Dalanar toed the snow with his boot and uncovered some rocks. Prying them loose from their frozen hold, he placed them in a straight line, with a tick mark. Next he broke some branches and laid them also in the same direction. He knew his markers may likely be covered up before Jondalar found them, but if he did see them he'd know which direction they were taking. 

"Come on" he lifted Ayla and waited for her to balance herself. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Back to my camp. It isn't too far from here. I left markers so they'll be able to find us. In the morning Ill come back and try to find your camp." 

Ayla stopped and looked at him. "We can't! I must get back." 

"It's too dangerous to try and climb up there in the dark and in this weather! As soon as it's light out Ill back track." When she still didn't move he bent to pick her up and carry her. 

"No!" Ayla twisted from him and he stared at her in shock. It wasn't like her to be outspoken and firm. Perhaps the cold had gotten to her more than he thought at first. If that was the case he'd have to get her to a fire quickly. Before he could say anything, she spoke again. 

"I'm nursing. I have to get back to my babies." She explained. 

Dalanar was elated to their hearth had indeed been blessed. "Babies?" 

Ayla nodded and smiled at him. "Tholiza is a little over 2 old, and Wynic is not quite two moons." 

He frowned when he thought of how close together they were. Normally women who gave birth didn't get blessed again until two or three seasons had passed. The Mother must have been lavish with her blessings. Thinking about the babies made him smile again. She had a son and a daughter! Jondalar must be proud. This did present a problem though. 

Tholiza, the older one, could probably go a day or two without mother's milk. She would be old enough to drink tea and water. The boy though.... he would need his mother. "When did you nurse him last?" 

"The sun was just over it's zenith." Her breasts were starting to ache with the milk that needed to be used. Determined, he looked at the cliff again. 

"Will you be alright here?" 

Ayla nodded as she realized what he was going to do. She gave him the general direction of their camp, and watched as he picked his way up the cliff. He fell twice, but luckily he hadn't gotten too far before that happened. After that, he had taken his knife and jammed it into the snow covered rocks to help boost himself up. Once he made it to the top, he looked down and waved at her before disappearing. 

Ayla slid herself over to where Wolf was at the base of the cliff and dug herself a hole beside him. Curling against him, she closed her eyes hoping they'd be back soon. 


	4. Song of the Mammoth, Part 4 MORE PARTS T...

song4

"Get that flap for me," Jondalar pointed with his chin as he stuffed supplies into his pack. Ranec secured the loose end, then pulled the hood of his parka tighter around his face. 

Jondalar examined two torches before putting them into the side pack baskets. He looked around the campsite making sure he had everything he may need. When Ayla hadn't returned by dusk, they knew something was wrong and Jondalar had had a hard time quelling the knots that had formed in the pit of his stomach. 

Still, they waited, knowing that she had probably lost track of time, or wanted to be by herself. It wasn't until too long ago when the snow started, that Jondalar made the decision to go look for her. Wynic hadn't been nursed, and he knew that she wouldn't neglect the baby, no matter what. Something had to have happened. 

Ranec had started packing supplies to go look for her on his own, but Jondalar insisted that he go. They argued, and it wasn't until Madenia screamed at both of them to stop that Ranec backed down. They had taken apart the tents, and Jondalar had the one he and Ayla used to share with him, incase they couldn't get back to the camp tonight. He didn't know how he was going to track her in this weather. After all it was snowing, covering up whatever tracks she would have left, and dark. Still, he knew he had to try. 

Leaping onto Racer's back, he headed out in the direction she had taken. 

"I must be crazy!" Dalanar muttered to himself as he trudged through the darkness. "I should have insisted that we go back to my camp and look in the morning." Stopping, he looked around his surroundings and sighed. He was pretty sure this was the right direction, Ayla had been thorough in her description of where the camp was located. He couldn't see anything though! 

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he called out. "Hello! Can anybody hear me!?" 

He repeated it in Losadunai and waited for a response. Not receiving one, he kept trudging. She had assumed that she'd walked about two hours before falling down the cliff, and he surmised that he'd been walking a little over an hour. Of course, she had stopped along the way, and took her time. He had a purpose. The way he figured it, he should just about be there by now. 

Ahead was a slope of rocks, and he decided to climb it. Perhaps then he could see a fire, or hear a sound carried on the wind. Something. What he wasn't expecting to see, was the one thing he did. 

"Hello!" he called out excitedly as he waved his arms above his head. He saw two figures turn towards him, and clamored down the snow covered mound. He jogged briskly towards them, but slowed his pace when he saw the dark man ready a spear. He'd never seen anyone with that coloring before! Dalanar briefly wondered how the Mother had chosen the spirits to make him. 

When he was close enough, he pulled back the hood of his parka, then extended his hands outward, palms up to show that he hid nothing. 

"Greetings, I am Dalanar, leader of the first cave of the Lanzandonii. I am looking for the son of my hearth, Jondalar of the Zelandonii. Do you know of him?" 

Ranec eyed the blond man, surprised at the resemblance between him and Jondalar. There was no doubt that the Mother had chosen his spirit to help create Jondalar. Ranec didn't understand all the words he'd spoken, after all, his mastery of Zelandonii wasn't that great. He did know enough to realize it was a greeting, and a question. 

The carver held his hands up and took Dalanar's. "I am Ranec of the Mamutoi. We are traveling with Jondalar and Ayla. He's not here though. Ayla hasn't returned and he went to look for her, we're afraid something may have happened." He spoke in a mixture of Losadunai and Zelandonii. 

Dalanar let out a breath as Madenia came forward and handed him a cup of hot tea. 

"Thank you." He gratefully accepted as she stared at him. 

"You look just like Jondalar." She commented in his language. The amazement in her voice brought a smile to his face, though it didn't last long. 

"Everyone thinks so. I found Ayla." 

Ranec felt his heart race as he took a step forward. "Is she alright? Where is she?" 

"She's fine." Ranec looked at him confused and he continued. "Apparently she fell down a small cliff and she thinks she's twisted her ankle. She sent the wolf to find you, but he couldn't find a way back up. Instead, he found me." 

"I couldn't carry her back up, and she refused to go to my camp. She insisted that she needed to nurse her babies, so I told her I'd come and get help." 

It was then that Dalanar realized Madenia was holding a baby in a sling and smiled. He wondered if it was Ayla's or hers. 

"If she can't get back here, we'll have to take everything to her." Ranec's voice belied his concern for her. Madenia looked at him. 

"What about Jondalar? If he can't find her and comes back here, we'll be gone." 

"Trust me, if he can't find her, he won't come back here. He'll keep looking until her does. Besides, Dalanar knows where she is, and she needs us." 

Madenia nodded as she ducked into the tent to pack. 

################ 

Ayla felt herself slowly wake because of a noise. A loud noise. Once she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that it was Wolf howling rather loudly. She shivered as she scanned the area, but again she found they were alone. Wondering what was catching his attention, she looked up but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

It was late. She knew that she wanted a fire and some hot tea, but the only way to get it would be to make a fire. She did have her fire stones and tinder in the tiny kit she kept tied to her waist, but that wouldn't last more than a few minutes without something else to burn. 

Knowing she wasn't going to get any closer to the small bushes, pulled out her otter skin medicine pouch and feeling for the correct pouch, pulled it from the others. It was then that she realized that the knots she used for identification had another perk. Even if there wasn't any light from a fire, she could still be sure she had the right medicine. Still, years of training made her bring the contents up so she could sniff them, just to be sure. taking a dried root, she put it in her mouth and slowly chewed it, swallowing the juices. She made a face as she tasted it, but though it was bitter, it would help dull the pain for what she was about to do. Ayla made herself stand as she braced herself along the rock face. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively put pressure on her foot. When her leg held, she hobbled towards the bushes. 

Wolf stopped his howling long enough to look at her. He whined as he trotted along side her and she gave him a reassuring pat. After what seemed to take forever, she reached the first of the small bushes and started tearing branches off. The wind had picked up and she hoped she'd be able to find an area that would allow a fire to start. 

After three tries, Ayla scowled at the sticks as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was going to go back to the hole that she and Wolf had dug to keep warm when the idea hit her. It was almost like the fire pits of the Mamutoi! She quickly dug a hole and placed the tinder in it. After striking the stones together twice, she smiled in triumph as the tinder caught causing a small flame to jump to life. 

Ayla added more sticks and finally sat back, pleased with herself. Taking her water skin, she placed it beside the fire to warm. She wouldn't be able to get it really hot for tea, but it was better than drinking cold water. Anything to warm her body was good. 

Wolf laid down close to her, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Ayla had given him a few pieces of the traveling meat, but she knew they were low on food so she used it sparingly. 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when Wolf sat up anxiously, she came out of her daydream. 

"Wolf! Where are you going?" she called out as she watched him race back towards the cliff bottom. She wanted to chase after him, hoping that he wasn't going after some animal. After all, she couldn't really help him with her foot the way it was. Not unless they got close enough for her to use her sling. 

She could hear him howling again, and relaxed a little. 'I guess he's just as anxious to see someone as I am' she thought as she sipped the warm water. It wasn't long after that she could hear the crunching of snow over the low howl of the wind. Someone was coming, and they were moving fast. 

Wolf bound into view, followed quickly by Jondalar! She stared at him as his eyes locked with hers. She had never been so happy to see him, and he was looking at her with worry, concern, but most of all love. His hood was pushed back, and he was breathing hard. 

"Ayla! Thank Doni I've found you." He rushed towards her as she stood and crushed her to him. "I was so worried about you. When you didn't come back we didn't know what had happened. Then when I saw Wolf at the bottom of the cliff, and your spear thrower." His throat constricted and he couldn't finish his sentence. 

Ayla held onto Jondalar just as tightly, reveling in the feel of being in his arms again. She too, couldn't find words. It had been so long since he held her, too long since she was cocooned in his warm embrace. He pulled back to look at her, and she winced as her weight shifted to her foot. 

"You're hurt!" Jondalar helped her to sit as she shook her head. 

"I think I may have twisted my ankle, but it's not serious. I just wasn't able to climb back up the cliff." 

She looked at him tentatively, her eyes wary but filled with hope and longing. She hoped now that he knew she was safe, he wouldn't pull away from her again. 

"I've missed you." She admitted, barely over a whisper. Jondalar felt his heart pound in his chest as he fought the urge to take her right there, in cold night. He'd been so stupid-again! How could he ever expect her to forgive him? He'd turned his back on her again, but here she was, looking at him with nothing but love. What had he done to deserve her? 

As if a dam had broke, he pulled her to him again and pressed his lips to hers, leaving them both breathless. Their hands explored each others body, and it wasn't until he slipped his hands under her parka did her realize how much she was shivering. 

He stopped as quickly as he'd begun, and didn't miss the look of disappointment on Ayla's face. "You're cold woman!" 

She smiled at him mischievously. "I know a way you can warm me up." 

He took a long look at the woman he loved. The only woman he'd ever been able to love truly and completely. 

"Oh Ayla, I'm so sorry." Jondalar confessed as he held her close, trying to warm her. "I don't know why I acted like that. I justI never expected you to have a baby that.that wasn't of my spirit. I know the Mother chooses in Her own way, and only She knows why she chose Ranec's spirit, but still, II didn't know how to handle it."  
"I understand-" 

"No, let me finish, please." Jondalar took a deep breath as he held her hands. "I promise to love Wynic as if he were of my spirit. He's the child of my hearth, if you'll still have me, and also the child of my heart. I promise I'll never turn my back on him ever. Please give me another chance?" he looked at her pleadingly causing Ayla's eyes to fill with tears. 

Of course she would forgive him! All she ever wanted was for him to love her, and to share a hearth with her, and to have his babies. She nodded and their mouths met again as their passion exploded. It wasn't long before Ayla no longer felt the cold. 

############## 

Ranec was feeling more than a little impatient by the time they had all the belongings packed. Since Jondalar had Racer, they had to think of a way to carry the extra load. Remembering the Mammoth hunt, they finally added a long looping leather strap and both Dalanar and Ranec pulled it. Madenia sat on Whinney as she held Tholiza in a back carrier, and Wynic to her front. The horse willingly followed the two men, and Madenia did the best she could to shield the children from the bitter night wind and snow. 

Traveling was slow going at best, but Dalanar had a good sense of direction and knew where to head. They could hear Wynic's cries over the wind every once in a while and though they were tired, neither lessened their pace. 

"I hope he's found her by now." Ranec commented and Dalanar nodded. 

"I didn't see him on my way here, but he could have taken another route. She said she had been walking for a few hours so if he's following her trail it could be awhile." 

The small stunted trees grabbed at their legs and snagged the travois quite a few times as they made their way to the cliffs and it was well into the night before they reached the ledge. The men wearily put the travois down and looked over the ledge. 

"I don't see anything. Are you sure this is where you left her?" Ranec asked. 

"I'm sure we're close." Dalanar cupped his hand over his mouth "Ayla! Can you hear me?" 

"Ranec" the dark man looked back at Madenia and she motioned for him to come over. Pulling a torch out of the pack basket, she held it while he cracked two firestones together. Though the snow made it splutter, it finally danced to life as the flame jumped about. 

Ranec started to walk the edge of the cliff, looking for signs of footprints. He didn't have to go far before he found what he was looking for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jondalar held Ayla close to him, unwilling to let her go for even a moment. Though their pleasures had been haste, they had been satisfying for both. She laid with her head on his chest by the fire, basking in the glow of his love. 

"Jondalar." 

"Hmm?" 

"We have to get back to camp. I need to feed Wynic." Ayla said, sitting up. Jondalar frowned as he thought of their situation. How would he get her back up the cliff? 

She studied his face as he thought of a solution and smiled when she remembered Dalanar. Had he seen him yet? 

"What?" Jondalar asked upon seeing her breathtaking smile. She shook her head, then asked, "When you left to find me, did you see anything unusual?" 

"Like what?" 

Ayla never had been very good at hiding the truth, and she couldn't outright lie. Besides, what if Dalanar hadn't been able to find the camp? He would probably come back here to look for her, but what if she wasn't there because Jondalar had taken her back to the camp? 

"When I couldn't find a way back up, I told Wolf to come and get you." 

Jondalar frowned at the animal he'd been absentmindedly petting. 

"Anyway, he couldn't find a way up either, but there was a man camping near by. He came back to help and went to find our camp. I thought you may have seen him." 

Jondalar shook his head slowly. He didn't like the idea of a stranger near by. Why didn't he take Ayla to his camp? And what was a man doing out in this weather by himself? Certainly most people wintered, and not many made a journey across the glacier in this weather. 

"Who did he say he was? Was he Losandunai?" Jondalar asked, concerned. 

"No," Ayla grinned, almost bursting with anticipation. She smiled brightly and was about to tell him when someone called out. 

"Ayla! Hello!" They both looked in the direction of the cliff, and Jondalar stood as Ayla called out. 

"Over here! By the brush!" Jondalar looked down at her but she only smiled. After a few moments, a big blond man stepped into view. 

"Dalanar?" Jondalar asked in disbelief. 

"Jondalar!" the older man boomed before he covered the distance between them and crushed him in a bear hug. Ayla felt hot tears come to her eyes as she watched the look of relief and joy cover Dalanar's features. Ranec stepped into the light of the fire next and relief washed over him as he went to Ayla. 

"Are you alright? Dalanar told us what happened. Where are you hurt?" Ranec asked question after question, and Ayla felt uncomfortable with all the fussing around her. 

"I'm fine. I just slipped." 

Jondalar stepped back after Dalanar released him, still not believing he was here. 

"What are you doing here? Is anyone else with you?" 

Dalanar shook his head. "There is much for both of us to tell, but right now we have to find a way to get the horses and supplies down the cliff. 

"That's right! I left Racer when I climbed down here to find Ayla." 

"We've moved the camp so Ayla didn't have to travel back." Ranec informed him. 

"Is Wynic here?" Ayla asked, hoping to ease the ache in her breasts. 

"Yes. Madenia has him and Tholiza with the horses. As soon as we can get them down here, you'll be able to feed him."  
Ayla stood, trying not to place too much weight on her foot. 

"Where are you going?" Jondalar asked as he went to her side, putting his arms around her to help support her weight. 

"Back to the cliff." 

"No." Ayla looked at all three of them, who had spoken at the same time. She was out numbered. "We'll find a way to get them down here, and we'll set up camp. Besides the brush is blocking some of the wind and snow." 


	5. 

Body Dalanar rubbed his mitted hands together as he waited for the water to boil.  
By the time they had camp set up last night, plus back tracked to find his  
belongings and move them, it was very late.  
  
Everyone else still seemed to be asleep, and he decided to make tea.  
Besides, he was too excited, and relieved to sleep. He'd found Jondalar!  
Last night had been the first night in a long time that he hadn't been  
plagued by his nightmares concerning the son of his hearth.  
  
Hearing someone awake in the tent behind him, he turned to see Ayla  
struggling with Wynic. He hurried towards her.  
  
"Ayla" he whispered, "let me help you."  
  
She gave him a grateful smile as he took the baby from her and helped her to  
stand.  
  
"Thank you. Can you watch him a moment? I have to." She blushed and he  
smiled in understanding.  
  
"Of course. Do you need any help?" she blushed even harder and managed to  
shake her head as she hobbled out of sight.  
  
Dalanar looked at the tiny baby, barely visible with all the layers of fur  
he was wrapped in. pulling back the fur enough to see his face, he fell  
immediately in love. It had been quite a long time since he'd held a little  
one. Wynic seemed perfect to him. He definitely had his mother's features.  
He touched the light brown hair and watched as the baby squirmed as the cold  
found his dreams. Covering him back up, Dalanar rocked him gently until Ayla  
returned.  
  
"He's beautiful Ayla." Dalanar commented as she beamed with mother's pride.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to thank you, Dalanar." Ayla said shyly as she  
looked up at him through hooded lashes.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm just happy the wolf managed to find me! I had been  
looking for the two of you a long time. I was just about ready to give up."  
  
Ayla looked puzzled at the older man. "Why were you looking for us?"  
  
Dalanar sighed. Why had he been looking for them? It wasn't as if he even  
knew the answer himself. He tried his best to form an answer.  
  
"When our camp made it to the summer meeting the year Jondalar returned, we  
had heard many rumors, you know how people can be."  
  
Ayla nodded in agreement. "At first no one believed them, but when Marthona  
came to greet us, I knew from the look on her face it was true." He was  
starting to feel the anger well in him again. "What right did they have to  
cast you out? They hadn't even convened the whole Council of Mothers!" he  
stood and started pacing, his breath steaming in the early morning air.  
  
"Mostly everyone in the cave couldn't believe their decision. We had put in  
our objection as a camp, but since we weren't zelandonii our objection didn'  
t carry much clout. No one else had met the two of you, but some members of  
the 14th cave said they saw you command evil by riding on the backs of the  
horses."  
  
Ayla looked down into the fire, vaguely aware when Jondalar, Ranec and  
Madenia came out of the tent to join them. Jondalar put a comforting arm  
around Ayla and she leaned into his warmth.  
  
"I tried to explain to them that anyone could train and ride on a horse, as  
long as you got one young enough." Ayla offered.  
  
Jondalar shook his head as the others listened quietly. "They were just  
looking for an excuse Ayla. Nothing you, or I would have said could have  
changed their minds."  
  
Dalanar sat down again beside Ranec. "We want you back."  
  
Jondalar and Ayla both looked up at the man with shocked expressions as he  
continued. "I didn't know where you had traveled to, and at first I thought  
you may have gone back to the Mamutoi. When a runner from a zelandonii cave  
came to bring some bad news, he told us he saw people traveling with horses  
and a wolf. I knew it had to be you. When you didn't stop by the cave.."  
Dalanar cleared his throat. Should he tell them about the dreams at night?  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to find you. To tell you that we want you to stay at our  
cave. Become Lanzadonii." Dalanar finished with a smile.  
  
Ranec and Madenia looked at them expectantly. This certainly was great news!  
Now, they had somewhere they could winter, and people who were willing to  
have them.  
  
"That's very generous of you Dalanar, but think of what would happen to your  
cave if you took us in. There are those among the zelandonii who would  
object. What if they decided to end trading?"  
  
Dalanar shook his head. "Everyone's already discussed it. Besides, we have  
the best flint and everyone knows it! We'll still have people to trade  
with." He paused for a moment then added, "we've also established tentative  
trade with someone else." He looked slyly at the couple. "I believe you know  
their leader, Guban." He waited for the name to register and when it did,  
both of them looked at each other with excitement.  
  
Jondalar was more shocked than Ayla, who was smiling happily. Grateful that  
the Clan was finally being seen as human.  
  
"How?" Jondalar managed to ask. Seeing the confused look on both Ranec and  
Madenia's faces, he explained.  
  
"Guban is a Clan leader that we came across on our way home a few years ago.  
It seems he too, had some problems with Charoli and his band." He saw  
Madenia blanch and immediately regretted bringing up bad memories for her.  
  
"It was by accident. We were out on a hunting trip, just a few of us to  
scout for Musk-oxen. Echozar had seen some fresh tracks the day before. We'd  
traveled mostly northwest and been out for three days when we came across  
the heard. We were planning on how to hunt the large creatures when a  
commotion started. We watched from the woods as a Clan attacked the animals.  
Their spears were thicker than ours and they had to get a lot closer to the  
animals, but they were just as effective. After the killing was over, we  
were going to leave quietly but one of their members spotted us. I didn't  
know what to expect, but Guban, came up to me and called my 'Dyondar.' It  
wasn't hard to know he thought I was you."  
  
Ayla listened enrapt to the tale. She was glad his leg had healed and  
wondered if Yorga had given birth to the son she had wanted so much. "Though  
he was hesitant, especially after he saw Echozar, we did start talking.  
Echozar translated for us. Some of the other men in with him didn't want to  
associate with us, but he said that you and he were kin. They didn't  
question him after that. By the time we'd shared a fire that night we had  
been on friendlier terms. I even traded some of my spearpoints for two  
musk-oxen!" Dalanar beamed. He had had trouble believing everything Jondalar  
and Ayla told them about the Clan, but seeing it for himself convinced him  
that they were just as much children of the Mother as anyone.  
  
"We met one more time before winter set in." he finished, and waited for a  
reaction from his listeners.  
  
Tholiza started to fuss from the tent and Ayla turned to go to her, but  
Jondalar stopped her. "Let me get her." He beamed, then gave Ayla a quick  
kiss before going into the tent.  
  
Ranec looked at his departing back, stunned, and somewhat angry. What right  
did he have to treat Ayla like that and now act as if nothing was wrong? As  
if he hadn't turned away from her when she needed him? His fists clenched as  
he busied himself by pouring a cup of tea.  
  
Madenia also watched the exchange, and though she was glad that Ayla wasn't  
hurting any longer, she was. Jondalar had made her feel sospecial. And  
loved. Though she had only been with him that one time, she now knew what  
Ayla had been talking about a long time ago. The Mother's gift was special!  
More than anything, she wanted to be with Jondalar too, and hoped that  
perhaps she could mate with them. Madenia frowned then. It was a woman's  
hearth and there were women she knew who took two mates, but for a man to  
have two women? Who's hearth would it be then? Her shoulders slumped as she  
realized it probably wouldn't happen.  
  
Getting back to their original topic, Ayla shook her head as tears  
threatened to overflow. "Dalanar, thank you for your offer. It means a great  
deal to us, all of us, that you would open your cave after everything that's  
happened."  
  
Jondalar came back with Tholiza, and took Wynic gently from Ayla as she  
nursed her daughter.  
  
"Now, are you ready to tell me why all of you are out here in the middle of  
no where? Especially with little ones!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The pace was slow going as the group headed towards the cold, massive  
glacier. Though they had decided to go around it to the north for the sake  
of the children, they would still have to pass close by it. The area closest  
was so raw, so new with life, that hardly anything grew. It would be easier  
to navigate such a territory than it was the low lying brush and steep rocks  
to the east.  
  
For the most part, the group didn't talk during the day. Both Ayla and  
Madenia would ride the horses, each taking a baby, while the men walked.  
Since they now had a fifth person, it didn't do any good to ride double. The  
mood was cheerful for the most part, though the anxiety of what they would  
find when they returned loomed over them like a dark cloud.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Dalanar had found Ayla, and they had  
settled into a fairly regular routine of doing things.  
  
Jondalar, who was leading the way with Dalanar, stopped and signaled that  
they would make camp here for the night. Ayla looked around the area. It  
wasn't too bad compared to most of the terrain. There was an area of  
undisturbed snow which they could use to melt for water, and a large  
outcroping of rocks had shielded most of the harsh weather so the horses  
didn't have to dig too far to reach the grass beneath. Ayla did worry about  
them though. A few times she and the rest of them would chop through the ice  
and snow to help the horses find food.  
  
Though they looked thinner, they weren't suffering the effects too much.  
Ayla did make a mental note to fix them a vitamin tea once the camp was set  
up.  
  
Stretching, she found it more tiring to ride on Whinney all day, that it was  
to walk. Her ankle had healed but Jondalar was so over protective lately,  
that she found it was easier to acquesise than to argue with him. The last  
thing she wanted was for them to have another misuderstanding.  
  
Ayla found a few flat rocks by the base of the outcrop and carried them over  
to where the fire would be. The travelers had decided to use the outcrop  
itself as part of their shelter. The rock face would serve as a back wall,  
allowing them more room inside the tents.  
  
They had went back to having different tents set up since their numbers had  
grown. Dalanar had his own tent, so did Ranec and Madenia. Sometimes though,  
the three of them would share one tent. Ayla and Jondalar had theirs set up  
separate.  
  
With all five of them working, it didn't take long for them to have camp set  
up. They could see a little of the glacier off in the distance, but for the  
most part, the low lying clouds and fog obscured it from view.  
  
Ayla dug through her stores of food to start a meal for everyone. Ranec,  
Jondalar and Dalanar had gone off hunting for fresh meat, and if they found  
some it would be a welcome change. There didn't even seem to be any birds  
around that Ayla could bring down with her sling. She shuddered as she  
thought of the cold emptyness around her. Remembering the story Mamut had  
told her about how the Great Earth Mother fought each winter and then how  
she would 'break the back' so spring wound come, she found herself wishing  
it would happen soon, and wondered what would happen if the Mother didn't  
win?  
  
Madenia added some more wood to the fire, wishing that she had some of the  
burning stones. The ones they'd received when they'd left the Losandunai had  
long been used. She looked around at Ayla and the children, then at the  
surrounding area. She was so tired of traveling! If she had to be honest  
with herself, part of her wished she'd never left with Ayla and Jondalar.  
Yes, she'd been wanting to get away from the painful memories, and she  
idolized Ayla so much she wanted to be with her and the man who brought  
forth such mingled feelings from her. But now.she never expected things to  
turn out the way they did.  
  
Briefly, she wished that she'd never known what it was like to be touched by  
Jondalar. It was almost physically painful to be treated so special, so  
loveningly, then have it taken away. He was still friendly towards her, and  
it seemed somewhat embarrassed. They had little to say to each other and  
both ended up mostly avoiding conversations.  
  
Ayla had brought out her thread puller and Madenia looked at her own  
clothes. They did need to be mended. Her mother would have had a fit if she'  
d known that she let herself become in such a state of disarray. Moving  
towards Ayla, she settled beside her and started to mend a few seams of her  
parka, without taking it off.  
  
"I have an extra parka if you'd like to use it while you fix yours?" Ayla  
offered.  
  
"That's ok. There isn't much to do with this one. When I'm done, I'll need  
to mend the other pants I have."  
  
Ayla nodded and they worked in silence for awhile. Finally, Ayla spoke.  
  
"Madenia, do you regret coming with us?"  
  
The younger woman looked back at her startled. She wondered if Ayla really  
was capable of reading her mind. Sighing, she looked down. "Not really.  
Sometimes thoughI miss my family."  
  
Ayla nodded thoughtfully as she studied the woman. She really was quite  
pertty. She had dark raven hair which hung in soft curves down her back. Her  
eyes were hazel in color and her face was olive in complexion. She'd have a  
lot of attention from the men once they arrived at their destination, Ayla  
was sure.  
  
Something else was bothering her though. Something the woman had kept to  
herself, and Ayla thought she knew what it was. She felt a pang of jealousy  
when she thought about it, but mostly, she had just been hurt at the time.  
  
"Do you regret sharing pleasures with Jondalar?" she finally asked.  
  
Madenia turned ash white as she stared open mouthed at Ayla.  
  
"H..how?" she managed to stammer.  
  
It was Ayla's turn to look away, busying herself with her work. "I knew when  
I looked at both of you when you came out of the tent." She quietly  
admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
Ayla frowned as she thought over her answer. "Jondalar's a grown man. It's  
not my right to tell him who he can sleep with." At least that was part of  
the reason, she thought.  
  
Madenia didn't know what to say. She could see the hurt on Ayla's face and  
felt horrible that she caused her pain. Knowing she was waiting for an  
answer, Madenia searched her heart.  
  
"I regret not being able to wake up beside him every morning. You were right  
Ayla," she added, though what comfort it was she wasn't sure "Jondalar is  
wonderful, and special. I wish." She stopped then, knowing it would do  
neither of them good to hear it voiced. "I only hope I can find someone as  
caring and loving as him myself.someday. The way he looks at you, anyone  
can see that you're the one who's captured his heart."  
  
Ayla thought over her words and knew she was right. "I'm sure you will. You  
have a lot to offer any man."  
  
Madenia nodded but didn't answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jondalar watched Ayla get ready for bed. Both Tholiza and Wynic had been put  
down, and Ayla was taking off her tunic. When she snuggled into the furs  
beside him, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He kissed her  
forehead, then her eyelids, feeling her warm to him. His need answered in  
return, and she gave herself to him willingly.  
  
It was only after their passion was spent, and they were laying in each  
others arms in half dozing, that Jondalar spoke.  
  
"Madenia told me you spoke with her earlier." He felt Ayla's muscles tense  
and knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
Ayla shook her head as she propped herself up to look down at him. "You don'  
t have to explain. You can choose whoever you want to share pleasures with  
Jondalar. It's not as if we're mated. Even then the choice would still be  
yours."  
  
Her words cut like a knife through him, and he could plainly see the pain in  
her eyes, though she tried to hide it. He pulled her to him and turned them  
on their sides, buring his face in her neck as he held her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was just so hurt, I.I wanted you to feel the way I was  
feeling. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry. I know that's no excuse."  
  
Ayla tried to speak past the lump in her throat. Finally, she managed to ask  
the one thing that had been on her mind. In barely a whisper, she spoke. "I  
thought you didn't love me any longer. Did I do something that made you not  
want to share pleasures with me?"  
  
"No! not at all!" Jondalar sighed as he laid back into the furs. "I love you  
Ayla, I've only ever wanted to have Zelandoni tie the knot for us and share  
your hearth. It hurts me more than you'll ever know that I don't have  
anything to offer you. My people have turned us away, and I have no status.  
When Ishared pleasures with Madenia, I did it out of anger, and hurt."  
  
They were both silent for awhile, then Ayla spoke. "You don't love her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jondalar, what you did was wrong." He hung his head as the humiliation of  
what he did washed over him. "Madenia is in love with you. Or the idea of  
finding someone like you for herself. I'm glad she was able to know what the  
Mother's gift was like when she had someone who cared about her pleasure,  
but you used her to get back at me. That wasn't fair to her."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry! I've... defiled the Mother with my selfishness."  
  
"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."  
  
They both laid together in the dark quiet of the night, but sleep came for  
neither of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranec took a deep breath of the brisk early spring air.   
Looking about, he was pleased at all of the herds he saw   
off in the distance. The past two months they had had   
plenty of trouble finding food, especially when they   
were very close to the glacier, but now, now they had   
their pick of the Mother's bounty.  
Shifting the weight of the giant hamsters he'd killed   
earlier, his eyes focused on his traveling companions.   
Dalanar was walking beside Madenia, and they both seemed   
to be deep in conversation as they talked about   
Losandunai they both knew. The young woman was animated   
as she spoke, her hands gesturing to accentuate her   
words. She really was beautiful when she let herself   
relax. It was as if she'd come to life after a long   
death, like the Mother's plant world. She was like a   
beautiful flower.  
The horses followed the travelers at a lazy pace. There   
really wasn't any reason for them to hurry now. After   
all, the glacier was behind them, and they had the rest   
of spring and early summer to reach the Lanzadoni. If   
they didn't get there before the group left for the   
summer meeting, they be traveling alone again.   
Jondalar and Ayla walked side by side, each carrying a   
child on their backs. They held hands as they walked,   
and every once in awhile, Wolf would jump up and try to   
get their attention to play. Jondalar would then throw a   
large stick as far as he could, and the lupine would   
chase after it, only to bring it back a few moments   
later.   
Things were good for them. Though they talked about what   
they were to expect once they reached the summer   
meeting, everyone was resolved to stand together, and   
Dalanar had promised the support of his cave. Ranec was   
still thinking over the offer he had extended to him,   
about becoming Lazandonii also.   
Ranec was still torn. He was Mamutoi, but would he ever   
return home? He had been gone so long now, and though he   
missed everyone, and would love to see them and tell   
them he was alright, he didn't feel a strong urge to   
return. He wasn't driven. To tell the truth, though he   
had high status there, he didn't have much else. He   
didn't have a woman he loved to mate with, to have   
children of his spirit with  
Looking at Ayla, he knew his heart still lay with her.   
She even bore him a child of his spirit, of his flesh as   
she believed, and he would wait to see what her decision   
would be before making his. He couldn't do otherwise.  
  
"Do you remember this place?" Jondalar asked Ayla with   
excitement. She nodded and he stopped walking to give   
her a deep kiss. Dalanar and Madenia kept going, and   
smiled broadly as they passed the couple. Clearing his   
throat, Dalanar spoke with humor in his voice. "We'll   
never get there if the two of you keep that up!"  
They pulled apart blushing, but when Jondalar watched   
the two of the go on, he pressed Ayla to him again and   
finished the kiss. Looking into her passion filled eyes,   
he smiled.  
"It won't be too long before we reach the Lazandonii.   
This is the northern most part of their territory. I   
went with Dalanar many times as a youth when he would   
collect raw flint from his mine." That gave Jondalar an   
idea and he called out to the older man.  
Dalanar and Madenia stopped and soon Jondalar jogged up   
to them. "I was just realizing that we're very close to   
the flint mine, maybe a day or two. Why don't we stop   
and gather some fresh stone? It will be good to trade   
with when we get to the meeting."  
Dalanar looked thoughtful. "Why not? I'm sure that   
Kanalar has already made a trip since they'll be leaving   
soon, but it could never hurt to have more."  
"It's settled then!" Jondalar exclaimed then turned to   
Ayla. "You'll love this place. The stone is so fresh you   
can feel it. And it's the best quality of all the   
Lazandonii."  
Ayla smiled at his enthusiasm and jumped when she felt   
wet slobber on her shoulder. She looked as best she   
could to see Wynic trying to eat her shoulder. Laughing,   
she pulled him around.  
"Can we stop for awhile? Wynic's hungry and I'm sure   
Tholiza would like to eat too."  
Ranec, who had been bringing up the rear dropped the   
hamsters. "Sounds good! I wouldn't mind going for a   
swim."  
Jondalar nodded, thinking it was a great idea, and   
picked up the water bags. "Why don't you fill up the   
water skins, and we'll get camp set you?"  
"It's a deal!" Ranec smiled as he took the skins and   
jogged out of view before anyone changed their minds.  
  
Madenia helped Jondalar with Tholiza, then bounced the   
baby as he unhitched the travois's. Dalanar and Jondalar   
made little work of setting up while Madenia and Ayla   
smiled in amusement. They didn't mind letting the 'men'   
handle things for once.  
Madenia skinned the groundhogs and set them to cooking   
while Ayla gathered fresh roots and vegetables to go   
with them. By the time she washed and peeled them, then   
set them to cooking in a ground pit, they were both   
ready for a bath.  
By the time the sun was low on the horizon, the whole   
group of travelers was swimming and playing in the   
nearby water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ayla could tell they were nearing the flint mine. Both Jondalar and Dalanar  
were in exceptionally good spirits and their pace increased considerably.  
Their mood was infectious and soon everyone was laughing and telling jokes.  
  
Ayla had filled in Ranec and Madenia about the Lanzadonii. Well, as much as  
she could remember anyway. She wished they had spent more time with the  
friendly people, though she had been uncomfortable around Joplaya.  
  
She truly hoped the beautiful woman with the green eyes had finally let go  
of the past and found happiness. Echozar was a good man and also deserved a  
happy hearth.  
  
The landscape slowly changed as the chalky hills loomed ahead. Ayla and  
Madenia gave the horses a rest and walked, allowing them to find their own  
footing.  
  
"Look!" Jondalar called out excitedly. "There's the entrance to the mine!"  
  
Dalanar laughed and shook his head as the son of his hearth ran ahead, Wolf  
at his heels. He turned to the others.  
  
"Not many people know where the mine is. That's what keeps the trade value  
high on our flint. That and the expert workmanship" He added, prideful. "All  
the Lanzadonii know but they're sworn to secrecy. Most haven't been here.  
Lately it's only been myself, Echozar or Kanalar. Hochaman only came once  
and Jerika hasn't been here in years." He smiled as his eyes took on a far  
away look. "Before Joplaya was born, we used to comes up here on the  
pretense of gathering flint, but I always thought of it as our own special  
place."  
  
When he noticed Ayla, Madenia, and Ranec smiling at him, he cleared his  
throat and continued with a pink hue to his cheeks. "Anyway, since you've  
been invited to join us," He stressed the word join in a friendly way, "and  
since you're kin or close as kin with all the traveling you've done  
together, I believe you can be trusted with the secret."  
  
All three nodded in agreement with the sincerity of the moment. It was a  
rare honor they were being granted and they knew it. They reached the mine  
entrance and stared.  
  
"That's the way in?" Ranec asked in disbelief. The opening was very tine. He  
wondered how anyone would be able to fit in there until Dalanar, with  
Jondalar's help, rolled a large boulder away.  
  
"IT opens up on the inside and there's room for one or two people to stand  
or lay down." Jondalar explained.  
  
"There's actually two rooms." Dalanar added. "The first is almost empty of  
flint but that's where we stay if the weather's bad. If it's nice, there's a  
campsite right through those trees." he pointed as Jondalar dug through his  
pack for a torch.  
  
Wolf, who had been sniffing around the area, whined and paced around the  
opening of the cave.  
  
"Do you think there's an animal in there?" Ayla asked, concerned for  
Jondalar's safety.  
  
"He frowned as Dalanar squatted down by the entrance.  
  
"Whew!" Dalanar stood and waved a hand across his face. "it smells like  
something died in there!"  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Jondalar laughed. "Do you remember the summer  
I turned 15?"  
  
"How could I Forget that?"  
"What happened?" Madenia asked, curious.  
  
Both men looked at each other, then Jondalar started. "It was only my second  
time I've been to the mine. I was excited to be included on such an  
important trip. No sooner had Dalanar moved the rock did I race in, wanting  
to be the first to reach the raw stone."  
  
Dalanar then picked up the thread as Jondalar took off his outer parka. They  
had told this story many times together.  
  
I" yelled for him to wait, but he had already shimmied through the opening.  
The next thing I hear is a scream and went running in after him."  
  
Dalanar started laughing so hard he had to wipe away tears at the memory  
while Jondalar blushed. He still had a smile on his face though. "the next  
thing I find is him, sitting in the middle of half rotting carcasses!"  
"Apparently," Jodnalar clarified, "A fox had decided the cave was a perfect  
place to make a home."  
"It took the rest of the day to clean out the cave."  
  
"Yeah, but you made me wait to bathe until nighttime!" Jondalar admonished.  
  
Dalanar shrugged as he winked at Ayla. "I bet that was the last time you  
went running into a cave, wasn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jondalar lit his torch and held it in front of him as he crawled slowly into  
the cave. His flint knife was clamped tightly between his teeth. Dalanar  
went next with a tarp. It was decided that they should go in first to make  
sure the cave was empty and take out the dead animal.  
  
Ayla, Madenia and Ranec went to set up the camp since the horses couldn't  
obviously fit in the cave. Besides, she didn't think the weather would turn  
for the worse.  
  
Ayla had scanned the area by the mine for tracks, but there were no fresh  
ones. Deciding not to take chances, she sent Wolf in knowing his senses  
would alert them to any dangers that could possible exist. He had reappeared  
a few minutes later and trotted off to lay in the shade.  
  
Ranec and Madenia were setting up the one tent, and when Madenia would go to  
tine her side down, Ranec would yak it from her. When she turned to him,  
he'd be 'innocently' tying his side off. Ranec was trying his best not to  
smile, and waited until she bent to her task once again. Glancing at Ayla,  
she shook her head and smiled as he yanked one more time hard. Madenia  
turned to him, frustrated, and had picked her up over his shoulder spinning  
her around as he laughed.  
  
"Ahh! Oh you....Ranec, put me down!" she ordered, though she was also  
laughing. Ayla couldn't help but think how the young woman was finally  
starting to heal.  
  
Ranec looked around for somewhere to put her, wishing there was a stream  
close by. Going back over to the tent, he flopped her onto the hide and  
collapsed beside her. Ayla knew that side of the dark carver. his charming  
'comes to my furs' side.  
  
They were all laughing so hard they didn't see a very pale Dalanar come back  
into camp. Ayla was the first to notice him.  
  
"Dalanar? What happened?" Her heart raced as she took in his pale  
appearance. Her hand automatically reached for the red skinned otter pouch  
she wore on her belt. "Is it Jondalar?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jondalar answer as he came into view. Ayla let out a breath as  
Jondalar wrapped an arm around her. His face held the same grim expression..  
  
Ranec helped Madenia to stand and they waited to hear what had happened.  
  
Dalanar spoke in a tight voice. "It's Kanalar. He's dead."  
  
they gasped in shock at the news as their minds whirled with question. How?  
Where?  
  
"No!" Jondalar shook his head, his anger barely controlled. "He was  
murdered!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
LOOK FOR THE CONTINUING SERIES IN: "THE HEARTH OF A DONII"  
  
  
  



End file.
